With All of My Heart
by WhitneyTrey
Summary: Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter, the most unlikely couple, come together in a time when the world needs love the most. Canon L/J
1. Chapter 1: The New Head Boy

With All Of My Heart

_Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter, the most unlikely couple, come together in a time when the world needs love the most. Canon L/J_

**AN- Hi everyone! My name is Whitney and this is my first fanfiction. Since I am new I'm sure some people will click the "back" button right now but please give this a chance! I am truly excited for this and I hope I entertain others as well!**

**I am 17 and live in California, so definitely a different lingo than in England, but I've read enough Harry Potter and it's fanfics to know the lingo pretty well(: If I mess something up feel free to tell me!**

I hope so much you enjoy!

The Hogwarts Express, possibly the second most beautiful sight in the world, greeted Lily Evans as she gleefully entered through Platform 9 3/4. She happily thought to herself how this sight only fails to surpass the sight of Hogwarts itself. This year she would be returning to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year. Lily's chest swelled with emotion at the thought, her brand new Head Girl pin attached to her new robes. After a swift goodbye to her parents, Petunia stayed home, of course. Lily hopped onto the train to be reunited with her friends.

"Lily!" Squealed both of her best friends Marlene McKinnon and Hestia Jones as they ran up to greet her. The three girls hugged each other warmly and hurried off to find a compartment.

"So how was your summer Lily?" Hestia asked her.

"Nothing much has changed since you both stayed at my house three weeks ago". Lily replied with a smile on her face. It was the best time of Lily's summer when Hestia and Marlene stayed over for four days during summer holidays. This meant that Petunia stayed clear out of her way and she stayed with her giant of a boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. Of course Lily missed her sister, but it was easier if the two sisters just avoid eachother at all costs.

Her friends laughed and easy conversation flowed for the next ten minutes until Lily's watch, which was charmed to light up when she needed to go somewhere, glowed brightly on her wrist.

"Oh bye! Talk to you soon! Prefects meeting!"

"Bye Lily!" The two girls yelled in unison.

Lily practically ran to the prefects compartment at the head of the train. She was extremely excited to finally meet her head boy. She had a feeling it would be Remus, and she hoped so as well. The two were fairly good friends considering he was a part of the elite group known as the Marauders. This was a group of the four biggest prats Lily had ever met in her entire life, except Remus who somehow can breathe being around them since the boys' heads are all so big they must take all the air to themselves.

The other three boys consisted of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Peter was sort of the pet of the group and if the others told him to jump off the Astronomy Tower because it would make him cooler, he would.

Sirius Black was the second biggest ego maniac in the group, had shaggy hair that was so long it nearly went down to his shoulders. Girls swarm to him like bees to honey, and he has probably snogged each of them as well. Lily never understood how so many girls would fall to his feet, knowing how many others had done so before them.

But all others fail in comprison to the pompous jerk known as James Potter. He has black insanely messy hair that stuck up in the back. He wore glasses and has hazel eyes. He was head of the pranking, jinxing and annoying group known as the Marauders, and like Sirius, had girls following him wherever he went. She wholeheartedly believes the reason everyone will do anything he says is because he is a Quidditch star and has a boat load of money, according to Marlene. Marlene happens to be second cousins with Potter, pure blood lines interconnect all wizarding families.

Entering the prefects compartment Lily sees sight that makes her scream.

"Potter! Get out! This is the prefects compartment! Leave now!" For some insane reason, there sat Potter calmly looking out the window to the scenery around them. Potter jumped slightly and turned to address Lily.

"Merlin Evans! You know its common courtesy to knock when you enter a room". He told her cheekily with a small smirk on his face. Annoying git.

"And its also common knowledge that this compartment is only for prefects. Unless you want me to hex you, I highly suggest you leave. Now."

"No can do Evans". He puffs out his chest to show Lily the new pin on his robes, right next to his quidditch captain pin that clearly read 'Head Boy'

"Wh...what?" Lily was at a loss for words as she saw the pin shine brightly on his chest.

''Thats what I said when I found out too. And before you say it, I'm not lying and no I didn't steal it. I got the letter from Professor Dumbledore six days ago. Mum nearly had a heart attack."

Lily had to take a moment to compose herself. Had one of the most respected headmasters and wizards of all time really made the prankster, rulebreaker, Potter, Head Boy?

"Ok then...well, you know how these meeting work?"

"Not first hand, I was never a prefect of course, but Dumbledore told me enough in my letter I shouldn't make a fool of myself".

"We should be fine...well we have about ten minutes before the prefects are supposed to meet us". Taking a seat, trying her hardest to be civil she asked, "How was your summer, Potter?"

"It was as fine as any are. Sirius being there really makes it alot more fun. My family went to our summer home in Italy for a couple weeks. Nothing that amazing."

"You went to Italy? You own a home there. Oh I have always wanted to see the culture."

"Its not that big of a deal. Gets kind of boring after a while."

"Well I'm sure your very used to going all over Europe Mr. Pureblood, but us common Muggle borns don't get such a luxury." Lily said in a huff.

"I wasn't bragging Lily, honest." Potter said moving his hand to his hair. He always does that, annoying git. "You just asked me how my summer was. And you should by now that all that pure blood garbage. We are all witches and wizards. How many times have I told you this?"

"Almost as may time as you have tried to ask me out. That one hasn't worked out either." Lily snapped back. Though he was quickly able to cover it up, Lily noticed the slight twinge of hurt in Potter's eyes as she said these words. And a small part of her felt...bad. A feeling she had never felt toward Potter before.

"Sorry Potter...James. That was uncalled for."

"You called me James!" His face lit up like a five your old on Christmas.

"Of course, you want us to be friends, right?"

"Definitely." Lily was about to reply as the first two prefects walked in. They were Hufflepuff and obviously fifth years by the nervous look on both faces. Lily put on her sweetest smile and greeted the timid prefects.

"Hi, I'm Lily, ad this is James. We are the Head Boy and Girl this year. May I ask your names?"

"This is Mark and my name is Chandler." Upon hearing the names they did sound vaguely familiar. Within the next five minutes the rest of the prefects entered the compartment. Lily stood up to begin the speech she has had written since fifth year.

"Hello everyone. I am Lily, as I'm sure most of you know. I am your Head Girl this year, and here is James, your Head Boy." James nodded his head slightly at the mention of his name as the group of prefects immediately started talking among themselves. A sixth year Ravenclaw boy was the first to shout out. "How did he get Head Boy? He has been causing trouble for Hogwarts since he first stepped foot in it!" Several others murmured their agreement.

"Whatever James has done is now in the past. Dumbledore knows what he is doing and him, along with I have the upmost confidence in James. Whether you like it or not he is your Head Boy." Did I really just defend James? What is happening to me? At this moment James stands up next to Lily to begin speaking.

"Thank you Lily, that was very nice. Yes, I was just as surprised as you all are when I received the badge. Personally I thought it was going to go to Moony over there." He points to the corner of the carriage to show Remus sitting there among the other prefects. "But I want everyone to know that I am one hundred percent committed to doing my job right. I don't wish to abuse my power or let anyone down. I will do my very best." This speech from James helped get most of the group to be fine with him. Except all the Slytherins, but noone really counts them anyway. They hate James more than the average person because of how many times he has hexed them. And he is a pure blood, but doesn't believe in supremacy, so all the Slytherins call him "Blood Traiter" I don't think he cares that much though. From this moment on the rest of the meeting went smoothly. They set up patrol schedules with her and James having patrols that night and soon it was only James, Lily and Remus.

"You go along Moony, we will meet you in a few minutes."

"Ok, Prongs. Lily your friends are sitting with us as well."

"Bye Remus, thank you." He exits the compartment leaving a comfortable silence as The Head Boy and Girl collected their belongings. As they exit the compartment, they are cut off by Avery and Lestrange along with the rest of the band of idiots.

"Well well isn't it the new Head Boy and Girl. A Bloodtraitor ad Mudblood no less."

"Don't use that word!" James yells, standing in front of Lily. His fists are clenched at his side so that the knuckles are turning white, he's refusing to grab his wand. Maybe he really is changing. That annoying voice in her head said.

"James, come on." Lily says stiffly grabbing James' hand pulling him along. Someone caught her other had just as she thought they were going to get away. It was Avery.

"You know, for a Mudblood, you are very good looking." He roughly pulls her so she looses James' hand in hers. She stands still, trying to keep all emotion off her face. She will never let these awful people know how much they get to her. His face is close to hers when she feels two hands slide down the side of her body. She tries her hardest not to shiver from being so grossed out. "Yes, we may just take this Mudbood with us, she seems like alot of fun, don't you guys thi-" He was cut off short by a punch in the face. His moment of being stunned caused him to let go of Lily, whose hand was immediately taken by much more soft and warmer ones. James.

"Lily, come on, now." The fierceness in his voice caused him to follow. She was shocked, and honestly pretty scared by that encounter with Avery. She never thought she would say this but, thank goodness James was there or else who knows what would've happened. She didn't realize they were back in their compartment with their friends. She stayed quiet the rest of the way to Hogwarts, thinking about today's events, this was going to be an interesting year for sure.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still new and trying to figure this whole thing out. It is rather confusing. But I'll figure it all out soon. Love it? Hate it? I would love to know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Patrols With Potter

Chapter 2: Patrols with Potter

Hi everyone! I'm so excited! I'm glad people like what I have so far! I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I was in my school's production of Legally Blonde and our shows were these past two weekends so I have been insanely busy, but...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling (sadly)

The feast, for Lily, unlike other years caused her to become very subdued and melancholy. It was her last time seeing the tiny first years get sorted. Have the entire school sing the school song. She didn't know when she started becoming so oddly emotional. She was pulled out of her daze as Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First years, welcome! And everyone else, welcome back!" Lily tuned out most of his speech; she had heard it six times. None of it applied to her anyway, she had never broken a rule in her life...except maybe when she would hex Potter when he was hexing someone else, or when he would bully Sev...Snape. It was still hard for Lily to now see Snape as bad of enemies as she is with Potter... James, that will take some getting used to as well, this "friends" thing. Does this now make her more of an ememy with Snape? Lily really hoped that the new Head Boy wouldn't try anything with him thinking they were friends now, barely even friends, acquaintances sounds more like it.

Lily had been so deep in thought that Marlene had to hit her on the arm to make her realize Dumbledore had finished talking and everyone had begun to leave. As she stood up her path was blocked by none other than James himself.

"Ready to go to our dormitory?" He phrased it as a question, rather than a statement.

"Yes, and if you could get out of my way I can find it on my own." Lily snapped at him. I'm a seventh year for goodness sake I can certainly get to the tower where I have been living for six school years now! She thought to herself.

"No...do you really not know? Heads have their own dorm."

"What?" Lily's brain clicked. He's right! Heads do have their own dorm!

"Come on." And without seeing if Lily was going to follow he starts walking out of the Great Hall.

Lily casts a glance back to Marlene and Hestia, Marlene looked just as confused but Hestia was smiling.

"He's not lying, Lily. Go catch up, we will see you in the morning."

"Ok...goodnight."

"Bye, Lily!" Both girls chorused back. It turned out James was just out of the Great Hall waiting for her. Once they made eye contact so James could tell she wasn't going to blow up again he begins walking with Lily a couple strides behind. The silence was comfortable but the Head Girl's mind was racing, the brief eye contact they had made her lose her breath, like she felt something...deep deep down, and it felt... breaks out of her second daze of the night when the two Heads approach a picture of a young looking couple.

"Hello! You must be the new and James, right? My name is Anna and this is Tyrus. We were the two first Heads of Hogwarts! You two need to create a password before you can enter, even if it's temporary before you come up with a more clever one later."

The teenagers were stunned into silence for a second upon her abruptness and were silent for another minute while they thought up password names.

"How about 'Godric', we are Gryffindors after all." James proclaims.

"Sounds good." Lily agrees, Anna and Tyrus nod their heads in compliance as the door to their new dormitory opens. The first thing Lily processes is just how huge it is! Two couches right in front of a fireplace with a roaring fire already going. Two desks on opposite sides of the room but they were facing each other, a bunch of pillows and chairs to have friends over and lounge around. Everything was in Red and Gold, Gryffindor colors. The place was just amazing. A door they found to the right led to the restroom. Is there really only one? But it was almost to the point that it was too large. A pool sized bath and a spectacular shower that was just begging to be used by Lily. They both regretfully left the bathroom to find two other doors. One with a sign of "Mr. Potter" on the front while the other read "Miss Evans". She was just opening the door when...

"Should we save our rooms until after rounds?" Lily sighed inwardly but nodded at James anyway.

"Just so we have something to be suprised about." Lily responded. James smiled slightly and led the way to the door but held it open so Lily could exit first. Wow, that was actually slightly gentleman-ish, Lily mused to herself. They walk in silence for fifteen minutes; it wasn't awkward, rather comfortable really. Lily was about a pace ahead of James, she was definitely more knowledgeable about patrolling, obviously. A slight ruffling noise appears from behind her. James is pulling a random spare piece of parchment from his back pocket.

"Here, this will be much easier. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Wha-." As the parchment began to show itself Lily was amazed by what she was looking at. James opened up the many pages to the...what seemed to be a map, of Hogwarts! A quiet "Wow" escaped Lily's lips. So quiet it was barely a whisper.

"It shows everybody, where they are, who they're with. It will be great for patrols...do you like it?" A sense of nervousness was coming from James as he asked her. It was kind of sweet, but also slightly nerve racking for Lily. Why was he so keen for getting her approval? Does he still "like" her? How does Lily feel about that? Does she like that? They barely became friends for goodness sake! Less than twelve hours of them being considered somewhat of friends does not mean he has changed! He is still Potter! She should report him and the rest of the Marauders! You can't report four boys for some extraordinary magic, Lily. Calm down. The sensible part of her brain quickly calmed her down before she did something she might later regret.

"Should I lead then, with the map?" James awkwardly clears his throat. With a nod of Lily's head James heads down the nearest stairs to a broomstick cupboard that was the hiding place of two Ravenclaw sixth years.

"Ten points each taken away from Ravenclaw. If I catch either of you two again I have the right to put you both in detention!" Now this was Lily's element. Here is where she can punish rule breakers in peace without feeling guilty about it. She has been waiting for this position ever since she first heard of it. She had even taken to following last year's heads, Alice Jenkins and Frank Longbottom, on occasion to pick up tips. She never told anyone though.

As the two love birds quickly exit James turns to Lily.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh? It's the first night after all."

"Definitely not, we must be stern in the beginning, show the school we aren't pushovers." She needed the school to see, even if she is a Muggle Born, she still can do everything they can. Why else would she work so hard all through school?

"You really want to prove yourself, don't you?" James saying her thoughts and looking at her quizzically.

"How do you know this? You barely know me." Her quick temper started to flair. "You don't have any reason to think you are able to say anything about me. You don't know me!"

"I know everything about you, Lily. I notice everything. You were the one not paying attention."

"Really? Well enlighten me, James. What exactly do you know about me?" Lily says sarcastically.

"Your birthday is January 30th. You don't have a favorite color as long as it isn't the color of your hair; but you have a liking for Emerald Green and light purple. You live with your parents and sister. The two of you fight a lot and don't really get along. Your favorite class is Charms. Your great at Potions but you don't have a love for it. You secretly really love Defense and your hardest class is Transfiguration. You love reading Muggle classics in your spare time. As much as you deny it, you actually love watching Quidditich. You sometimes feel insecure about your hair and wear it up a lot. Your favorite flowers are pink and white Roses and it annoys you when people buy you Lilies."

He pauses to take a breath. Lily was utterly and completely stunned. Some people might of thought this was scary, and slightly stalker-ish, but Lily thought it was...amazing that someone noticed the little things.

"Do I need to say anymore?"

"No, I think you're good. That was truly...wow, James." James was beaming at the sincerity of her comment and the rest of their patrol passed quickly as the conversation flew easily between the two heads. Somehow James always turned the topic around to Lily. When she voiced this he explained he love knowing more about her. Patrols soon ended and they enter the picture that hides their dormitory.

"So, do I get to know anything about you, besides what I already know of course."

"There's alot more about me than you know, Lily. I'm not the arrogant prat you think I am. I hope to prove it to you. Goodnight Lily." He exits the common room without another word.

Lily is so confused and tired she barely registers the vastness of her room, the comfyness of the bed, or the fact that all her things were already hung up and put away for her. She soon fell into a deep sleep, with dreams about boys, or a certain Head Boy, that left her more confused than ever.

**Authors Note! There everyone goes! I promise I will be better with updating! And if anyone has read The Hunger Games I hope you found my little Peeta line in there( don't own THG!)**

**Oh and no I won't have them get together in two weeks (as much as I would love to) I will take time and make it seem more natural!**

**Please review! Good bad or indifferent I love people's opinions!**

**Whitney!(:**


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise Visitor

Chapter: 3 A Surprise Visitor

**Hey everyone! So I did not die! I just started college and everything has been a bit hectic. And I also got a horrible case of being incredibly insecure about my writing thanks to a very scary English 101 teacher. So I went through and re-read and revised my story(Goodness knows it was needed) and I hope to complete the thoughts for this story that have been in my head for over a year now! From here on everything I write will be new, where my first two chapters are over a year old!**

Lily, the early riser that she was, was the first one down to breakfast. She was revising (for the third time) the first potions essay of the year. Lily couldn't believe that she was already two weeks into her seventh year at Hogwarts. She never would've believed the quick changes that had entered her last year as well. The number one change in Lily's life is now the constant surrounding of the four Marauders. Shocked as Hestia and Marlene had been the first morning back when James came into the Great Hall only to sit next to Lily, they were even more shocked to see her reaction. Lily gave James a simple "Good Morning" and returned to the toast she had just jellied. With two weeks behind Lily, anyone who hadn't known the seven seventh years would've thought the group had been best friends for years. And not just getting over the old quarrels of the two heads.

Lily is quickly joined by most of her group. Remus sits next to her to compare essays. Hestia sits on Lily's other side talking with Marlene who is sitting across the table next to Sirius who is talking to Peter on his other side. The pleasant conversation is interrupted by heavy breathing. Lily looks up to see the panting is coming from non-other than the Head Boy: James.

"Is everything okay James?" Marlene is the first to ask.

"Fine, just overslept." He nods at her direction and takes the spot next to Remus. Without another word he quickly piles an obscenely amount of bacon and eggs onto his plate. The eating habits, though slightly disgusting to Lily, were now expected after spending some time with the group of boys. But something about James seemed off. He barely looked up from his plate and muttered two word answers only when spoken to.

"James," Sirius begins "Why is Catherine Vane looking at you like that?"

Lily turns to the girl in question and she is definitely staring at James. A stare that includes a nearly crazy look in her eyes.

James sighs loudly and says "She bombarded me outside the Heads common room on my way here, saying some ridiculous rubbish about dating and love and marriage." He inwardly shudders at the thought and returns to his food.

"You don't like her?" Hestia inquires. "She's in the year below us, and she has never been particularly horrible." There Hestia for you, always seeing the best in people.

"She's been after James since fourth year, and only gotten worse with time, trust me, the girl is borderline crazy." Remus replies. If words like that escaped Remus' mouth, then there must be some truth. He searches for the good in people even more than Hestia. Lily's sure that his lythanropy makes him want to overlook people's differences as he wishes people would oversee his own. Lily never told anyone she knew. It was never her place to know at all.

Lily collects her timetable just to make sure she has the correct supplies for the day then head off together to potions. They split off from Peter at the Entrance Hall. He only got an Acceptable on his Potions OWL and he heads to the Gryffindor common room as the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years head to the dungeons. Lily is glad that she has a natural talent for the subject. She just wishes she had a passion for it. Every year at Hogwarts she tries harder and harder just to find something that will pull her in and make her want to do nothing more than sit down and make every potion humanly possible. She never got these feelings. The love of potions lessened still at the end of fifth year after Snape called her that horrible word. They bonded over potions, and through fifth year when they began to drift. It was one of the few constants in their lives. They would always do potions together.

This didn't make Professor Slughorn's love for her falter even a bit. Lily knew she could get away with murder in this class. And on occasion she would use it. Come in late just to be able to sleep in on the Friday morning, or have him sign slips so she could enter the restricted section freely. As the seventh years take their seats, the three boys in the very back row and the three girls just ahead of them, the beginning of the lesson was no different, with Slughorn bouncing over to greet his favorite student.

"Lily dear! How are you?"

"Lovely, Sir." She smiles politely at the professor.

"Look, tomorrow night I am having a meeting of my special group of students." He never outright said Slug Club, but everyone knew it's what he meant anyway. "And I would be honored if our amazing Head Girl would join us!"

"My pleasure, Sir." Lily never really liked attending the Slug Club, but she met incredible people who could help her become a healer, and as a Muggleborn, she needed every in possible.

"And of course I would love for our Head Boy to be there as well!" He looks over Lily to spot James. His mouth had opened with a small "pop" and it seems he had lost the inability to close it again.

"Me, Sir?" James all but stutters.

"Of course My Boy! Dinner tomorrow at seven! You can accompany Miss Evans here!" He beams. Lily and James both turn severe shades of Red and quickly look down at their respective tables.

"I would be delighted Professor." James regains control of his ability to speak and puts a small smile across his face.

"Perfect! I will see both of you tomorrow at seven!" And then the professor walks back to the front of the classroom to resume his lesson. Lily has yet to look up from her table. She is in utter shock. James and Sirius had once before both been asked to join the Slug Club once before in first year because they are both sons to very prestigious pureblood families. But by the end of the first ever club meeting, Slughorn quickly kicked them out with the words he will never let them join again.

Class passes as normally as one does. He collects everybody's essays, and wraps up his review from the previous year with Draught of the Living Death. Dotes on Lily as always, and then lets the class exit fifteen minutes early.

This is where the group will split. The three girls and Remus all have Herbology where Peter will join Sirius and James at Care of Magical Creatures. Lily always wondered why Remus never continues in Magical Creatures and why James never took Herbology, he would need it to be an Auror, unless his desires have changed. Oh well, both questions for a later date. Lily never understood when and how she began noticing little things about each Marauder, but she had arrived at the point where she didn't see it fit to complain.

Lily was rummaging through her bag to find her dragon hide gloves for class when a hand grabbed her elbow, slightly rough, and pulled her into an empty class room. She didn't even have a moment to scream before she saw her captor: Severus Snape.

She pulls her arm from his grip and all but yells "Snape! What do you want?! I have class." His eyes widen slightly at the use of his surname, like he had never heard it before.

"Lily, are you really?" He starts.

"Am I what?"

"Going to Slughorn's party. With him. His voice is laced with malice and he steps closer to Lily, as if to show the height difference between the two teens.

"If you mean James, Slughorn asked us to come together, so you can stop. It's none of your business anyway."

"When did he become James? And of course it's my business! I go to these things too, and I have to watch you hang out with that bullying toerag all night, I may just see my dinner a second time."

"He's always been James, it is his name Snape. And he is not the bulling toerag I once saw him to be so there is nothing on that matter. If you don't want to see us then don't look our way or don't go, but I am going with James because Professor Slughorn asked me to."

"Oh ya and not because you completely fancy him!" Lily's current thought falter. These were not the next words she expected to erupt from Snape's mouth, and from the look on Snape's face, neither did him.

"I… I don't fancy James. He's my Co-Head. We want to be civil. So what if I've been hanging out with him and the rest of the Marauders more. They are actually bloody smart and help me in my weaker subjects."

"Ya, because snogging in a broomstick cupboard is such an important class."

"I have never! You know I would never! Do you really think so low of me! I don't fancy James Potter but he is my friend, which is ten times more than I can say about you!"

"Lily, I," His words are cut off by a high pitched scream of a girl.

"IT'S EVANS! And it will be that now until the day you die Snape. Just as you will never be Severus again to me. Don't talk to me again, I thought we established this two years ago! Leave me alone!" Hot tears of frustration rebelled against her eyes as they were fighting them off and they slipped down her cheeks. She ran from the classroom. She didn't look at another person or respond to the calls of her friends as she rushed up to her Head dormitory, fell on her bed, and cried.

**Authors Note: Okay! I hoped you all like it! Please leave a review! I love constructive criticism, so please, just to say anything! Thank you to the amazing people who followed and favorite and reviewed so far! It means the world! So much love to everyone who gives this story a chance!**

**Until Next time!**

**Whitney**


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Battles

**Chapter 4: **

**Hey everyone! Hope you like the chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly not JK Rowling, I don't own anything.**

Needless to say, Lily didn't go to Herbology. Or lunch. Or the last two classes of her Friday. Unsettled is an understatement for how her friends were feeling. Yes, Lily, on occasion would miss class, but there was always a reason, studying for a different class if said class was going to have a quiz, or the rare times she would be sick. But with no known reason for Lily to isolate herself all day and the last time they saw the Head Girl she had been in tears; all of Lily's friends were worried and frightened. After dinner James brought Marlene and Hestia into the Head Dorms to hopefully coax Lily out of her current state.

"Lily please!" Marlene pleaded.

"Lily we just want to make sure you are okay, please." Hestia added on to Marlene's statement.

Lily didn't reply to either girl. She was no longer crying, but was currently doing the only thing she knows to calm her down; read. Lily was almost done with her favorite Jane Austen book _Pride and Prejudice_. The pages were slightly yellow from the many years being owned by Lily and the letters were fading and every single page was crinkled by being read by Lily more times than she could ever count. It was ten minutes to curfew when the voices of Marlene and Hestia left the Head common room. Several minutes past before the empty noise was filled by another voice, none other than James.

"Lily, I know you're upset, and you don't have to talk to me about it. But I brought you some food from the kitchens. I'll leave it in front of your door if you-"James was cut off by Lily opening her door. She grabs the tray from his hands and looks him right in the eye to mutter a quiet "thank you" before shutting the door behind her. Leaving James to wonder what could possibly have happened to put the girl who he was utterly infatuated with to be put in such a state.

A whole week past and James had not found his answer. She didn't come out of her room to attend Slughorn's party, leaving James to come up with a lie about her being horribly sick. She didn't come out of her room on Sunday either. But James brought up all of her meals without a word and would set them at her door.

Monday came and as James begins to head to breakfast Lily makes her first appearance, dressed in her robes with her bag hanging loosely on her shoulder.

"Lily! Is everything ok? Are you better?" He asks tactlessly.

"I'm fine, James." She responds to him with a smile, but James is the only person who would ever notice that it didn't reach her eyes.

All of Lily's friends (including the Marauders) were ecstatic to see Lily enter the Great Hall, but she stayed mute. She gave curt smile to each teen in turn and sat down next to James to pick at her food, it was barely enough to be considered a breakfast. Trying hard to have the morning come off as normal as possible the group set off for Transfiguration together in the hopes to pull Lily out and become again the girl they knew.

In all of her classes she was normal. She would answer all the teacher's questions as if she wrote them herself. But she barely ate at meals and still hardly uttered a word to her friends.

"Like bloody hell James she probably has gained us a hundred points this week on her own!" Sirius exclaims when James voiced his thoughts in Friday's Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Ya because luckily your stupid arse didn't do something stupid to make us lose them." James counters.

"James you're right!"

"Of course I am."

"Come off it you git, I mean we haven't done any pranks, none! Nothing to Filch, or Slytherins or even Snivellus! We will lose our rep!"

"I doubt you will lose anything Pads, according to the notes from the prefects, you've been caught in a broomstick cupboard five times in four weeks, each time with a different bird."

"Oh and one of those times was Moony! He started blushing more than the girl I was with!"

"That's because, according to Remus, she was one of those slag Hufflepuffs."

"That's beside the point Prongs, the important part of this conversation, is we need to do something or this school will think we are lacking!"

"Fine. I'll help out but I don't want to be a part of it when it happens. It's weird, but I do happen to like my position as Head Boy."

"I'm sure the close proximity to Evans is not at all part of it." He raises his eyebrows in a mock suggestive manner.

"Shove off Padfoot, I would never do anything like that to Lily."

"Well-"

"Oi! Potter and Black! Get back to work!" Yelled Professor Kettleburn.

"Sorry Professor!" James said to their teacher and Sirius and James resumed their attention to Peter who was having trouble with the thestral he couldn't see.

Later that night Lily was once again locked in her room, reading. She has already read every muggle book she brought with her. All of her Jane Austen novels, a couple of William Shakespeare plays, even some really old stories she owned like _A Little Princess_ and _Cinderella_. Holding one of her books out in front of her she was barely registering what she was reading while discussing the inner battle she had currently been having all week. She felt absolutely horrible about how she treated Severus this past week, she still knew deep deep down he was a good person, but she didn't want to be involved with all his dark intentions anymore, no matter how much of a childhood friend he was. She was still confused; did she use his surname, or his first? Was she just civil? Or nice and friendly?

Lily felt that the reason she really got upset was because of what he had said. _"Oh ya and not because you completely fancy him!"_ Sure, her and James had grown a lot closer, and would even be considered a friend in Lily's eyes. But that doesn't mean anything; she couldn't just forget the past six years of absolute torment to not only herself but nearly everyone residing within Hogwarts.

_But,_ the other half of her brain countered…again, _you have been in this castle nearly a whole month and he hasn't done anything. He helps with all Head duties and works hard as Quidditch captain and has been on top of all his homework. _Lily sighed loudly, nearly dropping the book on her face.

After a long inner monologue Lily decided the best way to see how she truly felt about James was just to talk to him. Lily tied a robe around herself as she had recently changed into her clothes for bed and opened her door into the Head's Common Room.

"Umm…. James?" James, who had been spilling himself over drills he wished to use in his next practice, didn't hear Lily enter and jumped slightly in his seat.

"Lily! I'm sorry I didn't hear you! Do you need anything?" Lily slowly walked over to the couch set in the center of the room before she realized she had no clue what to say. How did she start talking to a boy she had done all but avoid all week?

"Umm… Why aren't you taking Herbology?" Lily inwardly hit herself. Everything she could possibly ask and that falls out of her mouth.

"What?" James said looking completely confused.

"Well, you want to be an auror right? Don't you need Herbology?"

"You knew I wanted to be an auror?" James had a slight smile playing on his lips, but it wasn't a conceded smile, almost… completely beyond all possible content.

"Well… doesn't everyone? You have been talking about it for years."

"Oh…" His smile slightened a tiny bit. "Well, if it stays between you and me. My dad and his department are nearly begging people to sign into the auror program. He says I did well enough on my Herbology OWLs that they will overlook it. And I'm his son, which I guess holds some clout. I'm already taking eight courses, and Care of Magical Creatures has always interested me a lot more. Dad says Sirius and I should be just fine. My application is almost done and I will send it in next month."

"Wow… I thought you would've been telling everyone that you were able to escape a vital class needed for such an important job."

"I would never brag about something like that Lily. It's far too important that something this big is only on a need to know basis. Think of the idiots who would try to sign up. Think if the Prophet found out. It would be a horrible field day. Please don't tell anyone Lily, my dad will have more stress put on him, and he has way too much now. I want him and mum to retire but they are entirely too stubborn."

"Then I see where you get it." James chuckles to himself, almost in agreement.

"I guess so, but I just want them to be safe, they are on the older side. Hopefully once I start the training program, they will hand it off to me and retire. Especially Mum, according to her letters she has been feeling a bit sick. I just don't want it to be anything serious." He looks down at his hands which he had sat in his lap.

"I'm… I'm sorry James."

"It's not your fault; you don't have to worry about me."

"But you shouldn't have to worry about that. You have so much on your plate already."

"They are my parents. They will always be my top priority."

"Of course, mine mean the world to me as well. I can't ever imagine if something were to happen…" Her words trailed off and she suddenly wasn't just worried about her parents wellbeing, but for James' parents as well.

"What will happen when we are out of here James? I don't want to think about possibly losing anyone. I know Marlene wants to be an Auror as well, and Hestia is going to work at the ministry, I want to help in the war and be a Healer… but what if the long life everyone sees in their own head... doesn't come true. So many disappearances and deaths have happened already. Hestia's uncle was killed just two months ago. And I can't imagine anyone…" Lily shuddered and couldn't keep talking. She knew that her status as a muggleborn she was already targeted. She knew she was going to retaliate against Voldemort at any cost. She just wishes she wasn't so scared.

"Lily." James slowly walked over to sit at the couch next to her. "I can't promise anything, but with everything in my power, I will make sure you live a long and happy life. You will see your children off to Hogwarts, see them graduate, and see their kids go to Hogwarts. You more than any other person I know deserves that."

"Why do you care about me like that James? That's possibly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. But why?"

"You should know that Lily." His face turned completely serious and he made a distinct point about looking right into her bright green eyes.

Lily could feel her cheeks flush.

"Thank you James. For everything. Thank you for bringing me food and putting up with me. Thank you so much for listening to me. I really need sleep." She leans over just enough to give him the lightest kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, James." She then runs to her room without another glance. She didn't see James sit there for five more minutes with his hand on his cheek, gawking in complete disbelief. He fell asleep with a smile that night.

**Authors note:**

**Thank you so much for reading! To my guest reviewer Padfoot: I hope you liked my banter. I'm 19 year old girl and I am slightly worried about how I think James and Sirius would talk, I guess I need to get into a guy's mind more.**

**Please favorite, review and follow! It means the world!**

**So tomorrow I start my second year of college! (Completely not excited) I hope to keep up a good one to two chapters a week.**

**Much love!**

**Whitney!**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Revelations

**Chapter 5: Friends and Revelations **

**Hi guys! I'm so so sorry for the late update! I wish I had a good excuse, just life. Hope you like this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I cry every day because I am not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter**

The next morning, Lily got ready for the week ahead. She entered the Great Hall with a smile on her face; she laughed and conversed with all of her friends. To anyone who took notice Lily had seemed to return to her normal self. The usual light in her eyes returned and her work returned in its normal vigor. But Lily, after her conversation the previous night with James, had somehow lost her own confidence and strength. After James' promises to protect her, her worries began to show through her exterior and she almost clung to the boy, and this wouldn't change for quite a while. James' feeling of braveness almost radiated off of him, and Lily began to find her strength in the one boy she never would've expected. By Wednesday, James had picked up on the fact that he would either have to coax Lily into trusting Hestia and Sirius as the three of them went to History of Magic and James went to Muggle Studies, or he would have to walk her to class. He, of course, would love to do this for her, but the classrooms were necessarily close.

Later that day all three girls had a break together and Marlene and Hestia took matters into their own hands.

"Lily, can we speak with you?" Hestia begins timidly.

"Of course, do you want to come to the Head's Room? James is still in class." The Head Girl's best friends readily agree and the trio set off together. Once they enter the dorm Hestia and Marlene pull Lily into her bedroom and all three Gryfinndors sit on Lily's bed.

"Lils, we know you haven't been completely yourself lately, and if you're not ready to talk about it, we understand. But something has to have happened to change your mood so suddenly. We know it has something to do with James. Can you please tell us what is going on? Hestia and I, we have almost been feeling disconnected, and we want to help you." Marlene finishes her speech by taking a big breath as she nearly rushed the words out of her mouth.

Lily was gob smacked. She was so out of it that she didn't even realize what she was doing to her two best friends. Before she says anything she rushes to the girls and hugs them both.

"I am so completely sorry! I just wasn't thinking! You both mean the world to me and I love you like you were my own sisters, or better than that because you both know Tuney. I promise to tell you everything, but please, it's quite a lot, and I haven't rapped my head around it all yet."

Marlene and Hestia nodded and Lily began her tale, she didn't take out a single part, even the kiss on the cheek. The girls were very good listeners. The barely interrupted with questions, and they were able to gasp and aww at just the right places. By the time Lily ended her story she could faintly hear the footsteps of students heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Lily! I'm so sorry! You could've told us! We would've done something to Snape! He doesn't own you! Nor has he ever had possession over you!" Hestia starts.

"But James though! Lily you can't get passed that! You even kissed his cheek! And he's fancied you forever!" Marlene was always partial to James, she knew her cousin, and had been trying to convince Lily for years.

"Hestia, there is nothing to do. I reacted harshly to Severus. I mean, we were friends once. He didn't deserve it. Marlene, that kiss was nothing. It was a thank you. He's…he's still James." But her words no longer sounded convincing. Even to her.

"Sure Lily, because you completely haven't been clinging to him the past few days."

"I don't know how to describe it. He makes me feel strong. I'm… I'm scared about what's going on outside these walls. I have a label on my back just because of how I was born. I know it doesn't matter to both of you, or anyone else I care about. But when he explains that, it makes me feel different. I've always wanted to be pro-active in fighting against Voldemort, but he makes me feel like I could actually make a difference, and be good."

"Lily, listen to me carefully ok. As your best friend I have to tell you. You completely fancy the pants off of James." Hestia speaks slowly; worried that Lily will blow up in denial.

"Hestia that is ridiculous! I could never like James… like that. There is too much in the past to ever have that happen. It's a wonder we are even friends."

"But that's just it Lily! It's in the past!" Marlene almost yells "Don't let old prejudice stop you from having something that is absolutely amazing! There is no way someone could say what you just said about James and not fancy him! Everyone sees how you both look at each other. He may have stopped his antics of asking you out. But there is no way that boy is not head over heels about you. Give it a chance Lily, please."

"We don't want you to miss out on something amazing Lils because you are worried or scared about what could happen. You are not just a prize for him to win, I can promise you that." Hestia adds on to Marlene's statement.

"But… what if I lose him? Either we break up, or worse…" Lily spoke her silent worries for the first time

"Well I know that if you were to ever give James a chance, he would do everything in his power to make sure you never let go. And we are in a war Lily, but love is a powerful thing, it could change the world."

"Wow, I never knew you were insightful Marls." Hestia jokes and receives a light shove from Marlene in return.

"Ok, so let's just say you two are right, what do I do about it?"

"Oh that's easy." Hestia says with a gleam of mischief I her eyes "You're a girl, have fun with it."

Lily and her best friends laughed and Lily for the first time actually thought she could do this. Because now she knew for sure that she fancied James Potter, and wanted nothing more than to call him hers.

**Okay so there's chapter five! This is completely opposite of where I anticipated taking this chapter, and almost added it to here, but it would've been crazy long and this seemed like a good place to end it. Drama to come! **

**I was so excited to get some British slang in here! I love saying fancy so much better than like crush and stuff we have in America (and California)**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed! You are all incredible and I couldn't appreciate it more!**

**Till next time! (Hopefully within this week)**

**Whitney**


	6. Chapter 6: Altercation

**Chapter 6: Altercation**

**Hi lovely readers! Here's another chapter! Authors note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: so the new story is that JK is releasing two new books?! Sadly I'm not the one writing them, nor do I own any of the Harry Potter series **

Lily's new found epiphany only gave her more reason to crave James' presence. Her confidence had still not been found and did find herself continue to sit next to James at meals and in the five classes they had together they would always be seated next to each other. This quickly became something that not only her friends noticed, but teachers and the rest of the student body noticed as well. Including the rest of the student body came a particularly nasty group of Slytherins who, now noticing the changes in the Head Girl, began a game of sorts. Name calling in class, a few choice words that only people like Lily are able to be called. They would pick on her in the hallways. On occasion the group would change; a couple rather vile girls like Sylvia Bulstrode or Francis Parkinson would tell her where she can take someone of her bloodtype. The main group stayed the same: Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, and though he was quiet, Snape was always there.

It had now entered October and Lily was reliving a particularly bad day while grueling over her Transfiguration essay. The worst part was it hadn't been bad for her, as it was for Sirius.

It was one of those days where the seventh year Slytherins had help from others in their house. Today's help came from a certain Slytherin, by the name of Regulus Black. It was last Tuesday (the current day was Friday) and the group of Gryfinndors were in the corridors waiting for Double Charms to start when the ragtime team of Slytherins were waiting across the hall with a couple of friends, including Sirius' little brother Regulus.

"Hey Mudblood! There's some scum on my shoe, you may want to get it, I'm pretty sure it's your dad." Avery started by yelling out. If the other boys were bad, Avery was always the worst. He really did terrify Lily. His threats were more than just words, she knew he would make them come true, and some could be very… graphic and not anything she would even wish on her worst enemy.

"Wow Avery, your wit is outstanding, please teach us." Marlene's sarcastic side showing as she doesn't even look over to the other boy.

"Shove it McKinnon, just because your blood traitor arse can stand her mud stench doesn't mean we all need to put up with it." Mulciber counters.

"Both of you stop! Marlene, it's nice to defend your friend, but don't stoop to their level. Mulciber, just grow up, I didn't realize we were a bunch of third years." James uses his authority as Head Boy to calm the storm before it starts.

"Oh ya, and is the big bad Head Boy really going to stop us?" A new voice breaks from the back of the group and the seventh year Slytherin boys split to show a fifth boy, the one and only Regulus.

"Regulus, what are you doing? Go onto your class, this lesson is for seventh years." James steps away from Lily and raises his chest a bit higher to the younger boy. Sirius takes James' empty spot next to Lily and she can feel every bone on his body stiff and his jaw appeared to be clinched. Lily nudged the older brother and gave him a small smile. Sirius didn't reciprocate, but gave her a slight nod of the head and turned again to face his two brothers; one by blood and nothing else, and the brother in every means of the word except blood.

"All of this for a rotten mudblood, just give it up, the lot of you. You are completely thick to think there is any possible way for you to win against The Dark Lord. He has the men, the talent, and the superiority. We can rid ourselves of the filth soon enough." Regulus snarled his words and received a pat on the back from the three older boys, with Snape ever silent in the back. Severus had the smallest smirk on his face, but he was looking down, not exactly to the floor but so that he would never meet anyone eyes. Lily used to be able to read Severus like a book that would only open up for her. But this ability was lost in the duo's third year, and now he is forever a closed book. True emotion rarely found its way onto Snape's face.

James' turned his head slightly to be able to see Sirius. He gave a good look at his best friend before turning to Regulus.

"Look Regulus, it will take everything in me not to hex you to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for the words you just said. But you are younger, and my best friend's brother and I could never do that to him. But I will tell you now, lay off me and my friends or you will be sorry for the actions I will not be able to hold back later."

At this point Professor Flitwick opens the door to his classroom with a creak and the seventh year NEWT students began to walk inside. Regulus glares at James for a final time before turning his back to leave.

"You'll regret taking my brother from me Potter. You and the mudblood slag will both pay."

"You can join us Regulus. You can have your brother back, fight for all people. Fight for the good."

James yelled his words through the near empty corridor as the younger Black began to walk away. His words came with a silent response and it appeared the sixth year was retreating to his dormitory. The last three outside the class were James, Lily and Sirius.

"Black, Evans, Potter, please enter the room now."

"Please Professor; we will only be a minute. Head stuff." Lily smiled at her favorite teacher.

"Fine, you three have five minutes." Being a good student did have its advantages. Lily grinned smugly to herself. She slowly leaned against the wall to not disturb the conversation between the two boys who considered themselves brothers.

"Sirius, don't worry about him. He will realize soon enough-"

"Don't worry?! How could I not bloody worry?! That is my baby brother who practically admitted that he is working for Voldemort! I didn't do anything to prevent this I could've done something. I should've influenced him before he came to Hogwarts, gotten him into Gryfinndor with me! I should've brought him with me when I ran away! I wish more than anything James! Why didn't I do something! You are my brother Prongs and you know that. But Regulus…" James let Sirius scream, and let out every inch of emotion left inside him before he could no longer speak. Sirius lost his strength and sank to his knees in the middle of the charms corridor.

James followed his best friend to the ground and Lily was all but forgotten.

"Mate, I understand he's your brother. You want to protect him, save him from any harm. But there is nothing you could've done different. You were able to have the sorting hat change your fate, Reg didn't have that kind of luck. But you lived for years at your house trying to convince your brother not to follow the path of his family, but he was already sucked in. It was too late. Please don't beat yourself up about it Sirius. You have done nothing wrong. You will always love him. And I know he loves you too."

James finished his speech and pulled Sirius up from the floor into a brotherly hug.

"When did we become so mushy Prongs?"

"We must hang around birds too often." Laughs erupted from the best friends.

"Hey! I am still here!"

"Oh sorry Lil forgot you were there. You didn't have to miss class for us." James says to the Head Girl

"Of course I did, I wanted to talk to Sirius."

"You did?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to say that I don't think we are completely different Sirius. My sister hates me, but I would still give up anything if it meant she was at Hogwarts too just to make her happy. I have let a few tears fall because of that predicament. But I do hope it gets better."

"Thanks Lily, really." He pulls her into a friendly hug and the trio enters their charms class.

Lily was so wrapped up in her own head she didn't notice James had come back from Quidditch practice.

"Hello… Earth to Lily?"

"Wha-?! Oh Hi James. I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you okay"?

"Ya I'm fine, just got lost in thought I guess."

"Ok well I changed, are you ready for rounds?"

"Ya, let's go." Lily says with a smile.

James slides the Marauder's Map into his back pocket after quickly checking it. Though it is nice to have, Lily likes walking and patrolling traditionally.

"Everything looks calm, but we can walk just in case anything changes." The Head Boy informs the red head.

"Sounds perfect." She sends him a second smile, a full one to flash her teeth. James was not exactly sure what to make of her behavior, but as long as she didn't go back to hating him, he would never ask questions.

The Heads had a plethora of conversation they worked their way through every night they patrolled. They tended to begin with easy topics such as lessons or frivolous gossip that always seems to spread throughout the castle.

"Nope I don't believe it!" Lily started halfway through the duo's patrol. "There is absolutely no way Elizabeth would ever get with Nick!" She laughed thinking about the Gryfinndor sixth years.

"Apparently Mark and Chandler, the fifth year Hufflepuff prefects, caught them just yesterday!"

"But that is insane! She is too good for him."

"Sure Lils whatever you say." James sends Lily a playful wink but it cause butterflies to rise in her stomach and her face flushed.

Damn red hair. Lily thought bitterly to herself.

The conversation soon turned a bit more serious. They continually liked to learn more about each other, and there was always more to learn.

"I once broke my arm when I was six. My dad bought me my first proper racing broom. Me, being the amazing human I am, got on way to fast, before he could properly teach me what to do. I almost ran into the side of my house and had to jump off the broom and landed on my arm. Mum was so relieved that I was ok she bought me a new broom herself, as the other one got destroyed. I still thought I was incredible though."

"Big head." Lily giggled at the Head Boy.

"Aww Lily you wound me!" James cries dramatically placing both hands over his heart for effect.

"Good, I was supposed to." The red headed girl gives the black haired boy a sly smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well now I must regain my honor!" She runs from the boy and he chases after her down the corridor the Head Girl's giggles echoing through the halls. James reaches Lily and holds her from behind the waist and swings her in a circle with her legs flailing. He lowers her and pushes Lily up against the wall to begin tickling her.

"James…James! Stop please! I… can't breathe! James!" He stops and puts his hands on both sides of the girl's face.

"Now we are even." Both seventh years are breathing heavily from the run and Lily was still catching her breath after being tickled. She looked up after a moment and found herself looking straight into James' hazel eyes. So bright with every smile he had ever had. They were shiny and had light specks of gold and yellow that she could only notice from being so close to him. Her breath caught in her throat and she was afraid to blink in case she missed apart of him. He was staring down at her with intensity and a passion she had never seen in him before. Both teens were afraid to move or come closer in case he or she overstepped any unspoken boundaries.

Should I try? He wants to, right? But he hasn't even said anything like that to me what if he doesn't-

Thoughts that were running through both Lily and James' heads were cut off by several sets of footsteps in the corridor just over. James reluctantly removed his hands from the wall and averted his eyes to the Map he had taken out of his pocket.

"Damn it." James muttered to himself. "And I forgot the cloak, just great."

"Cloak? What cloak?" Lily puts herself back into James' line of vision. "James what is going on?"

"Lily go back to the room please, I will be there soon I promise."

"Not without you James! What is going on?!"

"Lily ple-" The head boy cuts himself off to hear footsteps inching closer towards him and the Head Girl. He checks the map again and grabs her hand to pull her around the corner. For the second time that night, James pushes Lily up against a wall. He pushes his chest flesh against her own before whispering to her; "Please stay behind me Lily; I'm begging you to stay behind me."

Her questions were left in her throat before the heat of his body left her and he rounded the corner the pair had just come from.

"Hey! Its past curfew! You lot need to get back to your dorms!"

Lily walks to stand just behind James to see, of course, the four seventh year Slytherins: Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, and Snape.

"Oh hey!" Avery starts, as he always does. "You brought the mudblood! Care to share Potter? I have a few hexes and a few… other things I would love to try out on that one."

"Twenty points from Slytherin for threatening another student! And ten points apiece for refusing a demand from a Head." James says as he sticks his hand into his cloak to retrieve his wand.

"C'mon Potter, Housepoints don't mean anything anymore. Now please leave, we have an important meeting to get to." Rosier spits at James.

"No, you four will return to your room and stay there, I will report this to the Headmaster."

"Oh like that old loaf will do anything."

"Don't insult Dumbledore! He is a great man and wizard!" James struggles to keep his voice calm. Lily has yet to find her voice but holds her wand up high, poking out on James' right side.

"You think he has taught you well? Let's test this theory. See who will last among Dumbledore's loons or The Dark Lords faithful." Mulciber sneers.

"Stupefy!" Rosier is the first to call out.

"Protego!" James yells out before reciprocating "Expelliarmus!" with his aim set to Avery.

Avery was next with a stinging hex and Mulciber added with a jelly legs hex.

Lily silently added her own protego. James sent a stupefy that was dodged.

"You're all pathetic," came a slow voice from the back.

"Snape." James says.

"Don't seem so happy Potter, I promise you, those feelings aren't the same."

"Come on Snape, I don't want to fight you, for Lily's sake, but I won't stand down."

"Sure, you want to sound so honorable Potter, but you will always be the same git you were six years ago, don't try to make a pretense now."

"Severus really-" Lily starts.

"Sectum-"

"NO!" Lily pushes James out of the way. She knew that spell, he told her about it one day late fifth year, she knew nothing about it only that he would say it was "for enemies" and she never wanted to know what it would actually do.

"What is going on here!?" A shrill voice yells from the other end of the other end of the hall. Professor McGonagall comes up to the group with her temper obviously fuming.

"Professor, these students were caught out of bed while Lily and I were on our rounds. We told them to go back to their dormitory but they didn't listen. They started shooting spells, even some I have never heard of before." James says in a hurry

"Is this the truth Miss Evans?" The Deputy Headmistress looks down to Lily, who is still on the floor next to James.

"Yes Professor."

"Never in all my years as a teacher have I ever seen something like this. Attacks against both Head students?! You four come with me now to see the Headmaster. Lily, James, go to bed, we will get your accounts on what happened tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor." Both Gryffindors said together.

The walk back to the Head Dorms was quiet. James was stiff and kept checking over his shoulder. Lily was a half-step behind her Co-Head scraping her feet along the floor. As the pair entered Lily turned to James.

"Thank you for defending me James. It really worries me when Avery starts threatening me about…" She trails off with a blush rising on her cheeks and she looks back to the floor.

"Of course Lily, I would never let someone that despicable do anything like that to you."

"Thank you… again. Goodnight James, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait!" He says with his voice rising slightly. "I don't know what spell Snape was going to pull, but thank you for pushing me out of the way, it sounded pretty nasty."

"I'll have your back James, as long as you have mine."

"Sounds like we will always be helping each other then." He says with a slight grin.

"As long as you want me to, I'll be here for you." She almost repeats herself, hoping he notices the under meaning to her words.

"Sounds like the best possible plan; I don't want anyone saving my butt except for you." He laughs with his words.

"We have a deal. Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Lils." She is stunned for a moment when James pulls her into a hug, she wraps her arms around his waist and he pulls away way before she was ready to let go.

"Sweet dreams Lily." He then turns and walks into his dorm.

As Lily pulls the covers of her bed over her body to go to sleep, the hug just won't leave her mind.

**Authors Note:**

**Wow! By far my longest chapter! I hope you all like it! This was the hardest to write, so sorry for the wait, had a bit of writers block.**

**It seems now my updates will be ever Sunday-Monday, those are my best days when it comes to school**

**I hope you all like what I have done so far and please continue to review, favorite and follow! Thank you so much to everyone who has, you don't realize the smile I get every time I see read this story. Thank you a million times.**

**See you soon!**

**Whitney**


	7. Chapter 7: A Time to Help

**Chapter 7****: ****A Time to Help**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your lovely words on my last chapter. You are all amazing! I hope you enjoy! I have the next several chapters set out in my notes! I can't wait to get them ready for you all!**

**Disclaimer: fun fact: I cried entering The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Fun Fact: I cry because I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Lily! He asked me! He asked me!" Marlene ran down the corridor to literally run herself into Lily flinging her arms around the Head Girl. Hestia, who was walking behind Marlene chuckled to herself and joined in the hug.

"Anthony?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh Merlin Marlene I am so happy for you!" Lily continues to jump with her two best friends.

Anthony Smith is a seventh year Ravenclaw and someone Marlene had been writing all summer. Lily wasn't exactly sure what she thought about him, but she must not talk to him enough. He makes Marlene happy, and that's all that matters.

"But Marley, Hogsmeade isn't for a whole month!" Hestia exclaims.

"He said he wanted to make sure he got me before anyone else was able to."

"Able to what?" James showed up with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Anthony Smith asked Marlene to Hogsmeade!" Hestia smiles at the Marauders.

"That prat?! Come on Marley I thought you had some standards." Sirius glowers at the three girls.

"Sirius! Anthony is not a prat! We wrote all summer! I don't need your permission, it's not like you're my father." Marlene huffs towards Sirius.

"We are happy for you Marlene, really. Just be careful with Anthony, he's been known to have his way with women. We just want all three of you to be safe." Remus explains kindly.

"Ya! We're like those crazy older brothers!" James jokes with the girls.

"Who said we wanted brothers?" Marlene mutters

"Aww Marlene! We're family! You can't possibly mean that! I'm the closest thing to a brother you have!"

"I have three sisters James; I really don't need anyone else."

"Well you have no choice!" He grabbed Marlene and jokingly gave her a noogie. ("James stop!" rang through the halls).

"And I've never had any siblings so-"

"Oi!" Sirius jumps into the conversation.

"Of course besides Pads here. But never a sister, all three of you will love it." He grins so huge it looks like it covers half his face, almost like the cheesy superheros Lily would see in the cinema.

_But is that how he sees me now? A sister? I should just quit, I'm obviously out of luck._ Lily thinks to herself. She became so absorbed in her mental worries she didn't notice the rest of her friends had stopped talking.

"Lils, is everything ok?" James asks.

"Fine!" She says almost too fast "Oh I have History of Magic! Marley, Sirius, you ready?"

"Ya." Chorused the two.

James had Muggle Studies and Remus, Peter and Hestia had a break. Everyone said their goodbyes and were just about to split when James says "I'll walk with you."

"It's ok James, I know Muggle Studies is nowhere near History, and I have Sirius. Its Monday you don't want to make a bad impression on the week." Words begin spilling out of Lily's mouth in a jumbled mess and she clinches her mouth to make her stop talking, a blush creeps on her face.

"Well if you don't want me to…" James looked put out.

"No! I would love it James, but I don't want you to feel obligated."

"No, I want to walk you. We have each other's backs right?" He smiles down at the red head. She feels elated and smiles, a full smile that seems to make her eyes sparkle even more than normal.

The two groups split off and the trio of Hestia, Peter and Remus talk amongst themselves about what they just witnessed.

"Well you can cut that sexual tension with a knife." Hestia deadpans

"I wonder how long until they finally realize it." Peter questions.

"Hopefully soon, I'm tired of listening about it if I'm completely honest." Remus honestly pipes up.

"Oh good! I thought it was just me and Marlene!"

"Definitely not Hest, we have had to listen to James since third year." Peter exclaims.

The groups of Gryfinndors laughs then go in their common room.

Later that night in the Great Hall, Dinner was quite tense because two of the Gryfinndor seventh years were currently not speaking. Lily and Hestia tried to explain to Marlene that Sirius didn't really mean it; he just cares about all of them.

"I will not allow someone to speak about Anthony that way, and until he apologizes I have no reason to talk to him." Marlene said earlier that day during their break.

Dinner ended up being a short affair. Marlene quickly ate and as left as soon as socially acceptable. Hestia rushed after her, in case any proper meltdowns happened. Lily would check up on her best friends later. There was an exam in Charms the next day and James had asked her for help on a silent disillusionment charm. Sirius joined the Head Boy and Girl in their private common room claiming to need help as well. But Lily wasn't completely convinced. She was quite sure she saw Sirius preform the Charm perfectly last Thursday, but she took it in stride.

"I'm just going to grab my charms notes from my room Lily, I'll be down in a minute. Want to come along Padfoot?"

"Certainly DEAR Prongsie!" Sirius emphasized the "dear" part, leaving Lily completely confused.

"Come on you git." James laughed with his best friend and they went up the stairs.

Lily went to her own room and grabbed her notes and beat James and Sirius downstairs. She waited one minute. She waited five minutes. She waited ten minutes before she couldn't take it anymore, what were these boys doing that were so possibly important. She inched herself slowly up the stairs to the Head Boy's room

"But James you don't get it! I was going to ask her! ME! And that Anthony prat took her, and she was so excited. I had to ruin everything and now she won't even look at me."

Lily immediately knew she had entered a conversation never meant for her ears. Never before had the thought of Sirius fancying Marlene ever entered her brain.

"How would I not get it Padfoot?! I've had the same problem for four years! How many times have I had to watch Lily go to Hogsmeade with other people?! How many times have I seen her smile or hold hands with a guy who isn't me?! Of course I get it!"

"But the difference now is, you're about to get your girl! Marley will never fancy me back."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm lucky Lily even sees me as a friend. But if she's happy, then I will be happy. If you really care about Marley, then her happiness is the only thing that should matter."

At this point Lily rushed to her room; she couldn't believe she listened for as long as she did.

_James still likes me?! But he hasn't shown anything! And can Sirius tell? Am I that obvious? Then why can't James see? Why is he so bloody thick?! You want me to be happy?! Well how Potter you can do that pretty easy just get on it!_

Lily paced her room for five minutes. So many thoughts were flying in her head. What should she do about her knew found knowledge about Sirius? Should she tell Hestia and get a second opinion? Does she tell Marlene herself? Should she tell anyone she knows?! And James… she nearly opened his door and flung herself at the poor boy.

Lily felt at the current moment she should help out Marlene. She felt selfish making to her best friends listen to her all the time. She wasn't going to tell anyone about Sirius, this was another secret that wasn't her place. If Marlene wants to be with Anthony, she will support her friend until the ends of the Earth.

"Lily? Are you in there?" James voice echoed up the stairs.

"Oh sorry! I got caught up reading! I will be down in a second." Lily's voice cracked and she mentally hits herself. She had to keep her cool. She rushed down the stairs.

"Sorry guys, I hope I didn't make you wait to long."

"Not at all Lils." James says to her.

"Ok now, disillusionment charms. When silent you must-"

**Authors Note!**

**Hi beautiful people! Just a few quick things!**

**I had a lovely review from a guest (thank you!) who said people were already scared to say Voldemort. I know I made Sirius say it at one point, but I don't think Sirius (Or James) was ever scared of his name. I know Sirius says it in OOTP (at least in the movie, I'm too lazy to grab my book right now). But I will be careful in case I make someone say it who shouldn't.**

**So I took my notebook I have for my stories(wow I'm such a geek) and I have every date figured out from here until graduation (even things you don't know don't know are coming!) So if you asked me "what days do you have planned for NEWTS?" I could tell you! I'm so excited about this.**

**So I'm going to announce my tumblr! I'm boybandsandmarauders! I am very multifandom so please be warned! You see all the sides to Whitney! If you don't get scared by that you can message me for my twitter!**

**See you soon! Please let me know what you think! (Sorry for the long AN)**

**Whitney**


	8. Chapter 8: Life and Expectations

**Chapter 8: Life Expectations**

**Hi everyone! Sorry this one is a little late, but I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

Lily was in a great mood, it was Friday and better yet it was finally Halloween! The weather had cooperated and it seemed that the holiday would be one of the last nice days of the year before winter truly began.

There was an addition to the Gryffindor common room notice board, its news was quickly relayed to James and Lily at breakfast. Apparently the Heads of House would pull seventh year NEWT students out of class sporadically throughout the day, in order of last name to discuss how their lessons were going according to the job they so desired, almost a follow up meeting they had with their Head in fifth year. The group of seventh year Gryffindors talked jovially and was excited for the upcoming feast that was to happen that night. Right before the group split from Peter to head to Double Potions, Professor McGonagall approached the teenagers.

"Black, please follow me to my office."

"Of course my lovely Minnie!" He pulls a cheeky smile to his face causing his friends to chuckle to themselves.

"None of that Mister Black." But the Transfiguration teacher did nothing to Sirius; she definitely had a soft spot for one of her best students.

With his best friend absent, James decided to sit next to Lily. Hestia and Marlene smirked at each other and Hestia switched seats with James and gave a smile to Remus as she sat next to him.

"Now class, today will be a theory lesson, you can put your books away, but please take out your quill and parchment for notes." His speech was interrupted by the entire class searching for their supplies.

"Today will be a very exciting day, we will be discussing the new and upcoming potions that are about to be released in the wizarding world. The first potion we will discuss is called Wolfsbane. This is a potion designed to help lessen the effects of what occurs to a werewolf every full moon."

Lily could feel the room tense, especially in the back corner where James and Remus sat. James stiffened and Remus just barely let out an audible gasp. Lily tried her best to act as natural as possible, since no one knew that she had figured out what Remus was. Lily had suspicions that James knew what one of his best friends was, and her evidence became clear in his simple reaction. She tried her very best to take proper notes. She wished these notes were enough to help Remus herself, Lily felt for him and knew he was a good person, but there was nothing she could do.

The lesson hit the halfway point when the potions room door opened to reveal Sirius and Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Horace, I just had my meeting with the boy."

"It's no problem at all Minerva!"

"Do you mind if I take Miss Evans?"

"Of course you may, off you go dearie!" Professor Slughorn gives his cue to Lily to pack up her things and she exits the room quickly and follows her professor to her office.

"Please Lily, take a seat." The Head Girl was slightly startled to hear her Head of House address her by her first name, but quietly sat down none the less.

"How are you today, Lily?"

"I am fine, Professor." Lily gives the Deputy Headmistress a smile.

"Now, Lily, according to our meetings in your fifth year you wish to be a healer, are these still your ambitions?"

"Very much Professor but…" There was a pregnant pause as Lily carefully thought her words. "I want to do something to help, the war I mean. I want to help in the effort."

Professor McGonagall's eyes gleamed in something Lily couldn't quite identify, was it pride?

"That's very honorable Miss Evans. I will let the appropriate people know."

_Appropriate people? What in Merlin's name does she mean?_

"Now, obviously all of your records in your classes are superb, or else you would not be our Head Girl. Though I am a little nervous about your Transfiguration practical. You write incredible essays and do amazing in theory; this helped you get your E on your OWLS, but for NEWTS is will be a bit more practical, and may be something you should have some extra help with."

"I have James, Professor. I have also been helping him with Charms from time to time. I will see if he will help with my Transfiguration."

"That's a lovely idea Lily. James has a natural talent for Transfiguration."

"Thank you Professor. I will ask him if he will help me tonight."

"Oh I'm sure he will. You may go now Miss Evans; if I'm correct you should be on your way to Herbology right now."

"Thank you Professor." Lily grabs her bag and stands to leave the Professor's office.

"Oh and Lily;"

"Yes?" Lily turns away from the door to look at Professor McGonagall.

"I am so glad that you and James are happy."

"I… umm… Thank you Professor." Lily fumbles over her words and nearly trips over her own feet as she exits the office. If she was expecting McGonagall to say something to her, that was definitely not it. Did she become so obvious that even the teachers began to notice?

She arrived to Herbology just in time for class to start and was reunited with Hestia, Marlene and Remus.

"How did everything go Lils?" Hestia asks.

"It went well. McGonagall thinks I need some help with my Transfiguration practical though."

"Talk to James about that Lily, I'm sure he would help you." Remus turns from his pot to stare at the two girls.

"Thank you Remus, I was hoping he would help, I will ask him tonight."

The rest of Lily's classes went by in a blur. She still had her professor's words on her mind. Why do the two heads matter so much? And oh she wished she could be happy with him.

Lily didn't see James in their shared dorms and only saw the Head Boy again at dinner. He was already seated in the group's normal spot, and the rest of the Marauders were seated with him as well. Her brain finally clicked. It was Halloween; of course those four boys must be up to something. She could only hope what would happen would not turn her green or change something on her permanently.

"Hey guys." She smiles as she sits down. This was one of the first times she walked anywhere alone in a while, this excited her.

"Her Lils, how are you?" James asks.

"I'm pretty good; I hope your meetings with McGonagall went well."

"Prongs just got back from his." Sirius points out.

"It was nothing special."

The boys and Lily talk light, superficial topics for several minutes before joined by Marlene and Hestia.

"Hello to everyone!" Professor Dumbledore rose to speak to the room. "Happy Halloween to each and every one of you! I hope you have an amazing night! Enjoy your feast!" As his words came to a conclusion every type of delectable food Lily ever knew was right before Lily's eyes. Some were very classic such as candy apples and pumpkin pie, but others such as chocolate spider legs and blood red cheery flavored vampire fangs were only seen once a year by Lily and still shocked her every Halloween.

Mid-way through dinner, even as Lily ate as slow as she could force herself, she was already so full she couldn't make herself have another bite. The four boys looked at the girls with smiles on their faces.

"Are you girls ready?" Sirius says to the girls.

"Ready for what?" Marlene asks.

"Don't worry; no harm will come to you." Remus says, with his eyes on Lily. He must of noticed how stiff she became, she knew what was about to happen.

"What-" Hestia's words were cut off by four different spells being released out of the boys' mouths. Screams from young children were heard. All of the older students waited for what they now knew was the annual Halloween prank by the Marauders.

As fast as the room went dark the light reappeared to an abundance of laughter. Every student in Hogwarts had been transformed to be wearing a traditional muggle Halloween costume! The Slytherins were in stereotypical Vampire and Devil and muggle witch outfits. Lily did notice there were no werewolves. The other three houses were dressed in anything from dinosaurs to fairies. Lily, Hestia and Marlene all became princesses. Lily couldn't help but giggle with her friends and when the Marauders stood up to bow, she cheered with the rest of her student body.

"Thank you boys for an amazing use of magic and a great way to be in the holiday spirit! Laughter is an amazing gift that we should cherish; please find that gift more often."

Dumbledore's cryptic messages always unnerved Lily. She knew true laughter was few and far between these days. More relatives of students were going missing and even killed, and everyone was worried who would be next.

Later that night the seven friends all grouped together in Lily and James' common room to attack some spare candy the boys' had taken from the feast and to mess around to bring in the weekend. Lily was quite pleased to see the seating arrangements that had taken place. Marlene and Sirius both took their own arm chairs. Remus, Hestia and Peter wanted the warmth next to the fire. This left The Head Boy and Girl to share the couch in-between the armchairs. The night started with two people's worth of space between them, but with excuses such as being cold and hearing problems, their bodies were pressed against each other

"Really guys, this is definitely my favorite prank you pulled." Hestia praises.

"Better than our falling spiders in fourth year?" Peter jokes.

"That one was the worst! I couldn't get the feeling of spiders off of me for a month!"

The teenagers laughed and conversation turned to gossip that always floated through the school.

"Kimberly Burns asked Dominic Topkins to Hogsmeade." Sirius shares to his friends.

"But I thought Dominic was with Patricia!" Peter points out.

"Oh that ended last month, apparently she was too clingy."

"Oh you would know about that Sirius! She followed you for two months after she became one of your broom closet victims!" Hestia laughs.

"Victims?! Oh my heart Hest! Those girls are blessed! It's me!"

"Blessed like being stuck to a giant squid." Remus says, avoiding a slap to the head by Sirius.

"Wow thanks mate! I thought I could count on you!"

"Sorry Pads. But really Kimberly and Dominic? That seems rather weird."

"Mariah Greengrass asked me to Hogsmeade." James pops into the conversation speaking to no one in particular.

The air felt liked it was sucked out of the room. Lily thought James couldn't have done more if he had personally punched her in the gut. She felt the stares from her best friends but couldn't bring her eyes up from her lap to meet them.

"James mate, are you kidding?" Sirius says to his best friend.

"No, she cornered me after my meeting with McGonagall."

"Did you say yes?" Peter interjects.

"I…. I told her I had to think about it. But possibly."

The tension in the room multiplied tenfold leaving Lily practically gasping to catch her breath.

"Are… Are you ok Lily?"

The true concern laced in James' voice set her over the edge. Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she struggled to bring herself to look into his hazel eyes.

"Yes I'm... I'm sorry I just-"She couldn't finish her words and ran up into her private bedroom.

A mere ten seconds passed before she heard the knocks on her door and the voices of Hestia and Marlene.

"Go away! Go away please! I can't do anything now!" Lily didn't make it to her bed before her sobs overtook her and she fell to the floor with her back against the bedroom door. She had lost. Lost something she could've had years ago but was stubborn to realize how much of a truly good person James is. Her pride won out and now her fate had been set. Someone else came in and took what Lily desperately wanted to be hers.

She knew Mariah Greengrass, seventh year Ravenclaw and nice to the point of nausea. To top everything off she was a pureblood. James can make everyone happy and have a respectable relationship, one that won't make people retaliate against him. He can be happy, but without Lily. Words from Mulciber and Avery taunted her brain.

"_You're nothing but a filthy, pathetic mudblood, what would he ever see in you."_

"_James can do so much better than you; find someone worthy of you, maybe dirt."_

Lily had crumbled into nothing, every horrible thought she had overtook her mind and body. She had been mentally beaten, and sometimes if people say something enough, you just may begin to believe them.

One hour past. Two hours past. Lily knew sleep was futile, but she hopes she could sneak into her friend's dorm and maybe they could get her to talk.

Lily changed into her night clothes and wrapped a loose robe around her body. She walked as quietly as possible down her stairs and made it to the door to freedom when she heard the voice she wanted to hear most and least in the world.

"Lily."

"James I'm sorry if I woke you I-"

"Of course you didn't wake me Lily. I was worried about you."

"Why on Earth would you be worried about me?"

"You just ran off Lily, and I could hear you crying. What happened Lily?"

"I just felt sick, horrible stomach pains and it brought me to tears."

"Merlin please Lily. There is no way the weeping I heard was because of you being sick. You wouldn't turn away your two best friends because of something like that. Your eyes are bloodshot. Please Lily what happened?"

"You… you could hear me."

"I'm sure it was as painful for me to listen to it as it was for you to go through it."

Lily felt slapped by his words. She straightened her back and gave him a cold stare.

"Well I'm sorry my crying upset you Mister Potter. I promise you it won't happen again."

Lily turned sharply and pulled on the doorknob.

"No Lily! It was painful because something did that to you, and I was powerless to stop it. It was like endless torture in every inch of my body and I couldn't help."

"Well there is no reason you should worry about me anymore Potter, just go cuddle up to Mariah and make everyone feel better." The words escaped Lily's mouth without her permission. She didn't want to let him know her uncontrollable emotions were about him, she would never have emotions like that for him again.

"Mariah… why is this about Mariah? Lily what are you talking about?"

"Well obviously you like her enough to consider going to Hogsmeade with her. She will make everyone happy James! She is a pureblood; she is bloody gorgeous and nice to top it off. Go, do what you want!" It felt as if jealousy and rage was seeping through every pore in Lily's body and she was powerless to stop it. She was treading into dangerous territory and it may leave her and James worse than they are now.

"How will me going on a date with Mariah make everyone happy? I know for a fact one person will not be happy about it."

"Who?"

"Me."

And there he goes again. Saying words that leave Lily without breath. These were not the words she expected him to say.

"She's nice enough Lily, and sure she's not unattractive, but it would never work out between us."

"Why not?"

"Because she's not you." James stepped toward Lily and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course she isn't me. She comes from a good family, respectable. She's beautiful. She's-"

"Lily, how many times have I told you, how you were born means nothing, and it never will mean anything."

"But I'm just a mudb-"

"Don't ever say that word Lily! You are a million times better than the people who call you that! Don't put yourself down like that, ever."

His eyes were so full of intensity she couldn't help but nod.

"And as for beautiful, no one could ever nearly come close to how beautiful you are Lily. No one has ever compared and no one ever will."

Lily and James were sharing air; his hands cupped her face to make sure Lily's bright green eyes couldn't leave his.

"You're beautiful." He repeated.

And every pent up emotion, feeling and secret revealed that night led to one thing;

James Potter kissed Lily Evans.

**Author's Note**

**This is definitely my favorite chapter so far! I can't stop smiling! **

**I'm so sorry for it being a bit late! School work, procrastination and computer problems can all be to blame. But I do hope you like it!**

**Please tell me your thoughts! I love constrictive criticism, anything you want to tell me, likes, and dislikes anything! Everyone who has followed, favorite or reviewed so far, thank you so so so much!**

**Sorry if Lily was a little angsty. Just like the whole teenage girl thing. And I tried to keep it enough to maintain my T rating**

**More to come!**

**See you all next week!**

**Whitney**


	9. Chapter 9: Nerves

**Chapter 9: Nerves**

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a good week! I was very busy but here's a new chapter for you beautiful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

James' lips were soft and warm against Lily. He had his hands on both sides of Lily's face. Lily felt alive in every inch of her body in a way she never felt before, but at the same time she felt nothing besides James' lips against hers. James' hands trailed down her body to wrap around her waist and Lily instinctively brought her arms to circle around his neck. She ran her fingers through James' hair and the smallest sigh escaped his lips and Lily felt his vibrations continue to bring her to life when she thought she couldn't be more awake.

James pulled away first and Lily couldn't stop the disappointment that became etched on her face.

"Di…did I do something wrong?" Lily asked before she could stop herself.

"Lils, of course not. That was so perfect. You are perfect. There is nothing better than right now."

Lily couldn't help but smile at his words.

"But I had to stop. I could lose all self-control because of you Lily. I have waited for you for so long, I want all of this to be right. Before anything I want to take you on a date. Please let me take you to Hogsmeade Lily."

"Of course, James. One Hundred perfect, absolutely. I would be honored to go to Hogsmeade with you."

James' eyes seemed to sparkle and the sight was so amazing to Lily that this time she pulled him down for their second kiss. James moved his hands to Lily's hips and rolled his thumbs over the small area of open skin between her night shirt and pants. Lily raised herself onto her toes to equal the height difference. It was Lily's turn to break the kiss, but this was not her choice. A yawn decided at this very moment to make itself known. James chuckled and pushed the hair that fell onto Lily's face away as she blushed sheepishly.

"I think we better get you to bed." James joked and took Lily's hand and led her to the stairs that led up to her room.

"This is where we must part love, I'm not allowed up the stairs."

"I've always hated that rule." Lily groaned.

"Me too Lils, me too." He laughed and planted a soft kiss on Lily's forehead.

"Walk to breakfast with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to." Lily replies.

"Sweet dreams love."

"Goodnight James." Lily turned and quickly walked up her stairs. Lily knew she couldn't look back at James or else her hormones would make her run back down the stairs and snog James senseless.

Lily lies on her bed and the past ten minutes run in her head over and over like a film reel and a stupid silly grin is plastered on her face. Lily isn't sure when she finally succumbed into sleep, but it was the most peaceful and best night sleep that she had since starting term.

Morning came way too soon for Lily, it may have been an amazing night's sleep, but there wasn't enough of it! But Lily never slept in, and including that with the Head Boy she knew would be waiting for her, Lily was ready for breakfast in record time.

November first was a Saturday and Lily relished in the idea of spending her time with James, she knew the idea was too good to be true. James held Quidditch practice every Saturday from noon to three o clock and Lily had an Ancient Runes essay she needed to start and History of Magic questions she needed to finish.

"Good morning, Beautiful." James greets Lily at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Handsome." Lily jokily replies.

James offers his hand which Lily quickly accepts. Their fingers immediately intertwine and the feeling of James's warm, strong hand on hers is so amazing she knows she won't retract her hand anytime soon.

The pair chat and tease each other all the way to the Great Hall. Lily wondered how she would explain her new… developments with Hestia and Marlene. She didn't want to call her and James an official couple. He hadn't asked her yet; only if she would go to Hogsmeade with him.

But once her feet entered the Great Hall, she realized she couldn't have to tell her friends at all.

Somehow, everyone already knew.

All of her friends; Hestia, Marlene and Sirius, Peter and Remus all stood under a giant banner that said:

**Congratulations James and Lily!**

Lily gawked at the sign for a whole minute before she was distracted by Hestia and Marlene running over to hug her. Lily was finally broken out of her daze.

"Who told you!?"

"Sirius found us this morning the banner was his idea." Marlene explains.

"James!" Lily walks over to James who had been pulled away by his friends, all of which were patting him on the back and shaking his hand. The three boys laughed while congratulating their best friend.

"How does everyone know?!" Lily asks.

"I told Sirius last night. I'm sorry."

"It's okay but… how?"

"I owled him." The look on James' face made him look not completely truthful, but for now the conversation could be delayed.

Lily finally noticed the reactions to her fellow students. A lot of the younger students didn't care, but the faces on every student fifth year and up were very comical in Lily's mind.

Several girls burst into tears, most notably was Catherine Vane. Even some boys looked mad by the new couple…._but are we?_ crossed Lily's mind.

The Slytherins looked disgusted and had looks that made Lily instinctively move closer to James.

Most amazing to Lily is that some students were giving money to other students. Sirius appeared to be right in the middle of that group.

"Bet money right here!" She could hear Sirius' voice come from the Ravenclaw table.

_People actually bet on James and me?! Do people have no better time on their hands?!_

Lily's quick anger was dissipated by a steady arm draping itself around her waist. It was James, of course.

"Is everything okay love?"

"Ya, I just didn't expect this kind of reaction."

"Well some are more dramatic than others…" He made a not so sly look at Catherine. "But I get to eat breakfast with you, so they don't matter."

James gave Lily a chaste kiss then pulled back slowly.

"But I do think I need to talk to Mariah. It would be wrong of me to just ignore her. Is that okay?"

"Of course it us James, I would want you to talk to me if the situation was reversed."

He thanks her and smiles before walking a short length to Mariah. She didn't look upset. She seemed happy even. The pair laughed and engaged in a friendly hug before James practically ran to Lily and pulled her into such a tight hug she almost couldn't breathe.

"Sirius… I'm going to murder him." James murmurs into Lily's hair.

"Sirius? What do you mean James?"

"Sirius made Mariah ask me, they were partnered up in Care of Magical Creatures yesterday and I guess Sirius kept complaining to her about one final push to get us together. Mariah volunteered. They are distant cousins, I'm pretty sure her and I are closer related." James rambles.

"So everything is okay? We are able to…" Lily drifts off. She doesn't want to call James her boyfriend, even though she really wants to, nothing has been made official yet.

"Yes." James seems to understand her and pulls Lily into a heated, yet in the middle of the Great Hall appropriate, kiss.

The next three weeks are nothing short of blissful to Lily. Sure classes were just as hard. Sure students continued to call her rude names in the hallway, maybe more now than they used to. But nothing mattered; now she had James. Nobody was going to take that away from her.

Lily woke early to the sound of Marlene and Hestia pounding on her bedroom door.

"Lily we need to get ready for Hogsmeade!" Marlene almost yells as soon as Lily opens her door.

Marlene and Hestia were already dressed. Marlene dressed up a bit more. She was anxiously awaiting her date with Anthony Smith, who had officially asked her to be his girlfriend a week previous. Hestia was going with Remus, Peter and Sirius so the group of singles can have fun in town.

Though Lily is extremely happy for Marlene, she was also a bit unnerved that Anthony made things completely official.

James hadn't asked Lily_ that_ question yet. Maybe he thought they didn't need a label. He hadn't called Lily his girlfriend to anyone… that she knows of. Lily tries not to dwell on it, but sometimes her insecurities pop up without her warrant.

Lily chose her favorite light blue cardigan with jeans and decides on a pair of boots, it was the first day that showed no rain in the past week, but Lily didn't want to take any chances.

Lily gave reign of her hair to Marlene and control of her makeup to Hestia. Each girl excelled in their respected aspects.

Lily looked into her mirror thirty minutes later to her hair softly curled and the lightest but perfect touch of makeup upon her face. Lily finally felt confident, this is exactly was needed for today.

"Thank you both, so much" Lily pulls both girls into a hug and both of her friends reciprocate it, creating a small group hug between the three girls.

"Are you both excited for your big day? Hestia beams.

"I wish you could share in the excitement Hest." Marlene says.

"You both know dating really isn't by thing, I can live through you two." Lily and Marlene laugh and the girls hug again.

Lily quickly places her Head Girl badge on her shirt, does one final check in the mirror and turns to her best friends.

"I think we are ready." Lily smiles and links her arms though Marlene and Hestia's.

Girly chatter can be overheard from the seventh years as they make their way to the Great Hall.

"Marlene I hope you finally get that kiss!"

"You're telling me! It's cute he wants everything to be so formal, but I am dying!"

"Well I know kissing James is one of the most incredible feelings, so I can't wait for you to get the same."

"Hestia, what is this?! Is The Lily Evans actually talking to us about her "personal" love life?! I don't believe it."

Lily laughed. It was true, though her dating life was very small compared to the normal teenager, but whenever one boy would come along; she refused to say a word. She always felt it was business only between her and the boy. But James was different; she wanted to yell about how she felt with James from the top of the Astronomy tower.

"This is a change! Maybe now we will get all the dirty details!" Hestia jabs Lily in the ribs lightly with a smirk on her face.

"Highly unlikely, sorry girls. Just because I'm more open now, doesn't mean I will release everything."

The girls continued to talk and Lily's bundle of nerves began to become more tightly wound. But once she finally entered the Great Hall, her eyes immediately found James. He laughed at something Sirius said then looked up to meet her gaze.

Every nerve she felt dissipated. James had an aura of calming energy and no matter what Lily knew everything would be okay. Because she would be with James.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was late. I've been reading and just can't seem to stop!**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler, but I always the date to be on chapter ten.**

**That being said, this chapter will be harder to write. I actually have the chapter already written, but it is in James POV, and set in sixth year and first person. I just have to change everything around, and update it. I wrote it back in January. **

**I do hope to get it up soon, as a reward because this one was late!**

**Please keep following, commenting and favoriting! Every single person who reads, thank you so very much. It means the world to me**

**See you soon!**

**Whitney!**


	10. Chapter 10: Now or Never

**Chapter 10: Now or Never**

**Hi everyone! I can't believe I'm on chapter 10! I am so incredibly excited! I got some incredible reviews on my last chapter. Thank you so much. I will go in more detail about them in my note at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

A smile graced Lily's face as she walked over to sit next to James. As soon as she sat down James wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on Lily's temple.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into Lily's ear and it caused chills to cover Lily's arms.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Lily joked and leaned closer into James.

Breakfast was a quiet and fast affair. Hestia, Peter, Sirius and Remus kept up quick witted banter but Lily and James didn't participate, they were having a quiet conversation between themselves. Marlene was already sitting with Anthony Smith.

"Oi! Lovebirds! You could pretend that we exist you know." Sirius chastised good-naturedly.

"Shove off, Padfoot. We are all meeting at the Three Broomsticks at two o clock anyway. You can worship my quick witted jokes and stunning personality later."

Sirius kicked James from under the table and James responded with a quiet "omph" and reached down to rub his shin.

"On that note, are you ready to go, love?" James looked at Lily before standing up and taking her hand. Their fingers intertwined and the usual rush of warmth seemed to fill Lily's entire body. Heat rushed to Lily's face and she quickly felt her blush.

"Is everything okay Lils?" James asked, "Not nervous are you?"

"No, I'm really excited James, I've been waiting for what feels like forever for this."

"You're telling me." James laughed.

"I… I'm sorry" Lily's eyes went down to look at her feet and she dropped her hand. She knew his comment was meant in a joking matter but it still made her feel terrible.

"Lily, I'm not holding anything against you. Just thank you so much for giving me this chance." James grabbed hold of Lily's hand and intertwined their hands once again.

James led Lily into Honeydukes first. James claimed he needed to quench Lily's everlasting sweet tooth.

"James, please let me pay!"

"Sorry love, in my presence you will never pay for anything."

"James!" Lily's voice began to rise.

"Sorry Lily but I must insist." He immediately put four galleons on the table for all the candy the pair bought.

The day continued on like this. Lily and James went to Gladrags Wizardwear, Zonko's Joke Shop, Spintwitches (The local Quidditch shop), and Tomes and Scrolls (the bookshop and Lily's personal favorite shop in Hogsmeade).

The entire day James adamantly refused to let Lily pay for anything, and as a mutual agreement, they refused to let go of each other's hands throughout the majority of the day.

He had been the perfect gentleman all day. James opened doors for Lily; he never showed too many public displays of affection. Never more than a chaste kiss to Lily's dimple or cheek.

Two o clock came way to soon and even though the weather grew steadily colder, Lily wanted nothing more than to stay in her little bubble with James.

"Lily! Over here!" Hestia's voice carried through all of the Three Broomsticks. Lily walked to the back of the room to only see Hestia, Remus, and Sirius.

"Where's Peter?" James asked before she could.

"You will never believe it James! Petey got himself a girl!" Sirius exclaims

"You're kidding! He barely even looks at girls anymore!"

"Why doesn't he?" Lily asks.

"Emelia Hart, the Gryffindor from the class above us. They dated in our fifth year, but she was caught cheating. She absolutely destroyed Peter. He doesn't want to get hurt again, and he's really shy. So he doesn't try." Remus explains

"Oh my goodness that is horrible!" Lily says. She truly felt sorry for Peter. He always was quieter than his three best friends. Many people said he lived in the shadows of his much cooler buddies. But something like that must have been what made his shyness worse.

"Who's the bird?" James asks.

"That's the crazy part Prongs! He went off with Mariah Greengrass!"

"Mariah?! Really?!" James sounded as shocked as Lily felt.

"I couldn't believe it either. Such a small world right!" Hestia grinned.

At that moment both Marlene and Peter entered The Three Broomsticks. Marlene was holding onto Peter by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry we are late guys. I caught Peter here snogging Mariah. I had to pull him from her with the jaws of life."

"Aww come on Marley let him have a bit of fun!" Sirius said to her.

"I ended my date with Anthony early! We agreed on two o clock. It was only fair."

"Well I am sorry we in convinced you and your darling Anthony." Sirius started.

"What on Earth are you talking about Bl-"

Marlene's words were cut off by a loud crashing noise from the street. Several screams could be heard and the customers of The Three Broomsticks turned into a confused type of panic.

Sirius ran to the window first.

"James! It's them! It's the Deatheaters!"

Lily remained frozen in her seat as pandemonium began so surround her. If felt as if her lungs grew a hundred times smaller and she couldn't get any air. She barely noticed that her hand was still holding James until she was sure she had broken his fingers in her grip.

"Lily! Go up to the castle! I'll find you soon!"

"But… But I'm Head Girl, we are supposed to help." Her brain seemed to be turning on again.

"Fine, go out to the edge of town. Send all fifth year and younger to the castle, sixth and seventh years can stay and help if they wish. Got it?"

"Ya." James pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss. "Everything will be okay."

He turned to Lily's best friends "Marley, Hest, help Lily get the younger students out of here then go up to the castle."

Hestia nodded and pulled Lily up from her seat.

"Marlene go with them! Your mum would kill me if something happened to you." Malene huffed stubbornly but held onto Lily's other arm.

"Third years! Fourth years! Fifth years! Follow me up to the castle now!" Lily could enter her realm here. She knew what needed to be done. Many of the students already crowded around her as soon as she stepped out of the pub looking for guidance. Lily and Hestia grouped the kids and led them to the castle and Marlene would stay behind and look for stragglers. A few tears were shed, especially from third years. What a horrible way to spend a first trip to Hogsmeade.

All of the students made it to the edge of the Dark Forest where the castle was in sight.

"Hestia, send these students into the Great Hall, find a fifth year prefect and have him or her get Dumbledore if he isn't already aware. You are in charge. I have to go back to James."

"Lily no! He wouldn't want that! He told you to stay in Hogwarts!"

"I don't care Hest! I need to be with him! I just need to make sure he is okay."

Hestia looked like she was going to protest again but pulled back and nodded solemnly.

"Your face says everything Lily. You truly care about him. Go find him, but please be careful." The two girls pulled into a hug and Lily pulled back.

"I will be back soon, I promise."

Lily ran down the trail that led to the little village. She could hear the blasts halfway down the trail and a new feeling of adrenaline pushed Lily forward.

As Lily reentered Hogsmeade it was nothing like how she saw it earlier that morning. Glass covered the floors and she vaguely noticed the glass came from windows that were blown apart. It was a mass of bright lights coming out of everyone's wand. Lily searched the streets in earnest only shooting protective spells when necessary. When she finally found James, his effect on Lily was immediate. She felt stronger. She caught James smile at Sirius, he was actually enjoying this. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a second deatheater approach James. He was now fighting two at once. Lily knew James was top of the class in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he didn't seem to be having any problems, but Lily wasn't going to take any chances.

"Stupefy!" Lily cries and sends the second unsuspecting deatheater flying. His position is quickly filled and Lily soon finds herself fighting a deatheater one on one. She ran up to stand next to James.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily shot at her deatheater. James hadn't noticed Lily before. He couldn't turn his head to look at her but cried'

"Lily! I told you to stay at the castle James! You aren't safe down here!"

"I couldn't be there without you James. I feel better down here with you than up there alone." Their conversation was filled with huffs of breath and spells mixed into each word but the intention stayed the same. A smile graced James face and said no more on the matter. Lily, James and their friends fought hard for another five minutes before a large group of aurors arrived and the deatheaters knew better than to stick around. When Lily and James' deatheaters disapparated James immediately turned to Lily and pulled her into his arms.

"Please don't do something like that again Lils, you gave me a bloody heartattack! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine James. Not a scratch on me!" Lily smiled up at James proudly.

James pulled Lily down for a kiss. His arms quickly found her way to their way to Lily's waist and Lily held his face in her hands and was rubbing her thumbs across his smooth skin. James picked Lily up off the ground and her legs wrapped around his torso. When Lily felt James' tongue ask for entry she felt as if her whole body was going to explode. Every sense was magnified and nothing on Earth felt better.

"You are magnificent, have I told you that." James pulled away to tell her and both teens tried to catch their breath. A grin lit up Lily's face. How did she ever become worthy of this boy?

Lily and James were checked out by aurors and were asked to tell their stories before returning to their friends. The first two seen were Remus and Sirius. Lily quickly hugged both of them in turn.

"Hestia and Marlene are in the Great Hall, they are both fine. Peter was stunned though. He seemed fine but Pomfrey wanted to check him over." Remus caught the Head students up.

"Are you sure he is okay?"

"The boy is a Marauder Lily, he will be just fine." Sirius smiled at the red head.

"Let's head back to Hogwarts, it's been quite a day." James suggests.

The four teenagers walk up together and retold their stories of the attack. Once they all checked in with Filth, Lily and James went up to Professor McGonagall to see if they needed to do anything.

"You two have done more than enough today, thank you. You both can go rest."

"Lily are you sure you are okay?" James asked once back in their common room.

"I'm good James, I promise."

"I'm just glad now we have some time to relax together." James smiled cheekily at Lily and when their lips met, she knew everything was safe, for now.

**Authors Note:**

**I passed 20,000 words I am so excited! Thank you for following this story so far I am working hard to please everyone!**

**So Like I said I got some incredible reviews and I would like to respond to a couple guests**

**Blackinnon: Your reviews are so sweet! Thank you so much! I promise you Blackinnon are coming, but not for a while. They have a long journey ahead. I hope you liked what I added to Peter's character!**

**Girl talk: Thank you for your review! "Juicy details" I don't even think I can write kissing scenes well! Let alone anything else! I do have a T rating and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that, or like offend anyone. But you may be able to have me write a bit more, it is very fun.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I wrote it okay. Please continue to give me your thoughts!**

**I love each and every one of you for reading, thank you so so much**

**More to come!**

**Whitney**


	11. Chapter 11: Hate and Hope

**Chapter 11: Hate**

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for such a late update! I had three midterms last week and internet problems and I have been sick this entire week on top of it all. I do hope this chapter makes up for it! I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: Never has been mine, and never will be.**

Several hours later Lily and her friends were entering the Hospital Wing to visit Peter.

"Wormtail! How are you feeling?!" Sirius asks while running up to one of his best friends.

"I feel fine." He replied curtly.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything to eat? Maybe drink?" Hestia worries.

"I said I'm fine." Peter continues. He crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head away from the group.

Peter, did they do something to you? Something you are worried to say? It's just us mate you know we would never judge." James speaks in a soft tone; his eyes grow wide in concern.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Please leave." Peter's voice begins to crack on the last few words.

"You guys go wait outside; I want to talk to him." Lily speaks for the first time.

"Are you sure Lils? I'm sorry to bring it up but you really haven't known him for as long as us." James replies.

"Of course James. I want to talk to him. Everything will be fine." James nods his head and gives her a kiss on the crown of her head.

"We'll be in our common room." Lily smiles at James and the group exit the hospital wing.

"Hey Peter." Lily sits in a chair next to his bed.

"I don't want your pity, Lily."

"Then I won't give you any. I just want to talk to you."

"Why? It's not like we are particularly close or anything. You don't need to do anything to impress James. The bloke has been head over heels for years now."

"This isn't for James or anyone else. I'm sorry you don't think of us as close. But I see you as a friend Peter. If you're upset I want to be able to help."

"It's pathetic and not even worth mentioning, so please just go and snog the life out of my mate and continue to pretend that you care."

His words stung. Lily hated feeling like Peter thought she didn't like him and only cared about her alone time with James. She knew that her and Peter weren't the closest in the group of friends but maybe if he opened up to Lily they could become close, like she has been becoming with the rest of the Marauders.

"Peter I'm not pre-"

"I hate being weak. Okay. You don't know how it feels to have three best friends amazing at everything. People whisper in the hall that I only cling to them to make myself feel important. But Lily that isn't it. I'm not cool or handsome like James, Sirius and Remus are. I'm not special. But these boys have accepted me anyway. I try my best to help them whenever I can. But how can I help them when I can't even defend myself against a stupid stunning spell. They have the grades, the girls, the looks, and no one cares about Peter. I hate it. Now go on laugh at me Lily. I'm absolutely pathetic."

"Peter you are not weak at all! You try hard for your friends and always help them. I know you believe in what's right and the fact that you stood up to deatheaters today is something far braver than most of the school did today. You should be proud. Girls and looks and all that superficial stuff doesn't matter. You will find a girl who loves you for you and not who your friends are. Don't believe those people who talk in hallways. They live off other people's worries. You have seen how many times a day I get called a slag by other girls and I am only after James for his money and power. You can't let those people affect you, they mean nothing."

Lily felt absolutely horrible for Peter. She never realized how much he was hurting. She knew that Peter was a good person and would never do anything to ruin the amazing friendship he processed with the other Marauders. Peter seemed to have entered a stunned silence before realizing she had finished.

"I… Umm… Thank you Lily." Peter stumbled over his words and though his smile seemed sincere is didn't quite meet his eyes. Lily guessed this was something she would have to help with time before his confidence truly grew.

"Of course Peter, please talk to me anytime you need to." She bent down to give him an awkward hug due to him being in a bed. Lily smiled at the marauder before exiting the room in search of the rest of her friends.

"Is that really how he feels?" James asked for a third time to Lily while the pair was on rounds.

"I told you exactly what he told me."

"I feel horrible. I knew he never had the same luck with girls, or his grades were never incredible but I had had no clue he felt like this."

"I don't think anyone knew James. He always shows a happy, carefree attitude. I'm sure everyone gets worried about their insecurities to the point it overtakes them…" Her words trail off and though she hated switching the conversation, she couldn't wait any longer.

"What do you mean Lils? Is everything okay?" James quickly noticed the way her voice gradually grew softer and she stopped walking.

"James… what are we? We act like we are… together. But we have never talked about it and I don't want to jump to anything. I know we didn't completely talk about what happened in Hogsmeade a couple days ago, and tonight was the only time we had a chance to talk about Peter, and I'm sorry if I-" James cut her off with a kiss. Lily jokingly thought that this seemed to happen a lot between them.

"Lily," He started, his hands were on either side of her face and his thumbs stroking her cheeks. He held her so she had no choice but to look into his hazel eyes, "I have been waiting for you for over four years. I want to do everything right. I don't want to rush you into everything. You deserved to be taken on a proper date first, even if it didn't end the way I intended it to. I wanted to ask your father first, so I write him."

"You wrote to my dad?! Are you serious?!"

"No, that's my best mate" He laughs at the overused joke, "But yes I did, and I just got his reply yesterday. He liked me well enough from what I wrote. Just said the normal warnings about hurting you, but of course I have no intention of ever doing that."

"Then what does this mean James?"

"Lily, if you would have me. I would love to be able to call myself your boyfriend. That's all I've wanted for years." Lily's breath caught in her throat but James stared intently into her eyes and waited for her to speak.

"Please James, absolutely yes." Lily was never sure who initiated the hug but soon the pair was so tightly bound together they would seem as one person if any of the other Marauders were to look on their map. James pulled her off her feet and spun Lily around causing the Head Girl to giggle. The couple stopped and stared at each other and Lily swore James' eyes showed his entire soul. They silently linked hands and quickly finished their rounds before heading to their head dorms. As each teen drifted off to sleep, they couldn't help but imagine what life has in store for them, and in all optimism everything seemed to be turning out amazing.

**Authors Note**

**I hope you like it! Again I cannot explain how completely sorry I am for being so late, life just gets crazy sometimes.**

**Drama to come in the next chapter to some of everyone's favorite characters!**

**I love you all! Thank you for waiting for this chapter! I'm so sorry this chapter is slightly shorter, this seemed like a good place to stop and I really wanted to get some work up for you guys!**

**Whitney**


End file.
